


Dikotomi: A Robocar Poli Fanfiction Story

by MurasakiDokugi



Series: Robocar Poli and Friends into Actions! Fanfictions [1]
Category: Robocar Poli
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Family, Fantasy, Foe Yay, Friendship, Gen, Good versus Evil, Humans, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Manipulative Relationship, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Rescue team, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Suspicions, Team as Family, Vehicles, Villainesses, battles, corrupted company, greedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurasakiDokugi/pseuds/MurasakiDokugi
Summary: Poli dan Teman-temannya menemukan sebuah berkas tua milik Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown Generasi Pertama yang berisi rekap Insiden-insiden yang terjadi pada masa itu. Salah satu rekap Insiden dari berkas itu menarik perhatian mereka: Insiden sebuah Perusahaan Estate Terkemuka bernama Golden Steel yang berencana untuk mengambil alih Kota BroomsTown secara Ilegal! Untung saja Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown pada Abad ke-20 berhasil mengatasi Insiden itu dan membuat Perusahaan Golden Steel angkat kaki dari Kota BroomsTown. Namun entah mengapa sebuah firasat membuat Poli berpikir bahwa Insiden yang sama akan terjadi kembali. (Robocar Poli milik Roi Visual)





	1. Berkas Memorial.

(Kilas balik waktu)

_BroomsTown, Tahun 1940 ..._

Pagi itu sungguh cerah. Sunder baru saja hendak berpatroli seperti biasa. Itu adalah pekerjaan sehari-harinya sebagai salah satu anggota Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown, yang dimana kemampuan merubah diri mereka menjadi berdiri tegak dan memiliki tangan dan kaki robot membuat mereka berbeda dari Kendaraan lain. Tentunya hal itu wajar mengingat Tim penyelamat adalah penjaga utama Kota kecil itu dan mereka memerlukan perubahan diri mereka untuk berbagai upaya penyelamatan. Sunder sendiri adalah Mobil Polisi, dan dia menikmati pekerjaannya itu. Sebelum ia pergi berpatroli, ia pergi ke ruang kendali markas Tim Penyelamat untuk menemui John, Pemimpin Tertinggi dari Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown. Pria muda itu sedang menyeruput Mochacinno-nya dengan nikmat sebelum akhirnya menemukan Sunder yang hendak menemuinya di ruang kendali itu.

"Hai, John. Selamat pagi." Sapa Sunder ramah,"Hari yang cerah untuk berpatroli, bukan begitu?"

"Oh, Hai. Selamat pagi juga, Sunder." Balas John sembari tersenyum dan meletakkan cangkir Mochacinno-nya di tatakan di atas meja kerjanya,"Kau benar. Hari ini cocok sekali untuk patroli. Dan oh, ya ... kalau tidak salah tadi ketiga teman kita: Alfred, Heart dan Whirl baru saja pergi berpatroli di Kota. Kau bisa menemui mereka disana saat berpatroli nanti."

Sunder mengangguk senang,"Oke, John. Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya. Aku pergi patroli dulu."

"Baiklah, Sunder. Hati-hati di jalan, ya."

Sunder kemudian pergi menuju alun-alun kota dan memulai patroli disana. Begitu ia selesai berpatroli dan memastikan Alun-alun Kota sudah aman, Tahu-tahu ada yang berseru padanya. Seruan itu berasal dari atas langit.

"Sunder!"

"Huh?"

Mendengar itu, Sunder buru-buru mengerem dirinya dan mendongak. Tampak sebuah Helikopter berukuran sedang dengan warna hijau tua mendarat tak jauh di depannya. Dia adalah Whirl, anggota Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown yang termuda. Dia juga satu-satunya anggota Tim Penyelamat yang bisa terbang, mengingat dia adalah Robot Helikopter. Sambil cengar-cengir jenaka, Whirl memunculkan kedua kaki dan tangan robotnya dari empat katup di tubuhnya lalu berjalan mendekati Sunder.

"Hai, Whirl. Bagaimana dengan Patroli udaramu?" Tanya Sunder.

"Patroliku berjalan dengan baik." Jawab Whirl gembira,"Aku baru saja pulang dari Pelabuhan. Oh, ya. Aku juga melihat sebuah Kapal pesiar tak jauh dari Pulau. Kapal itu mewah sekali. Namanya Cruise. Cruise bilang dia sedang membawa tamu terhormat dari Ibukota. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama menanyakannya tentang hal itu karena harus melanjutkan Patroli."

"Woah ... Tamu terhormat dari Ibukota? Itu Hebat, Whirl!" ujar Sunder, takjub dengan berita itu."Kira-kira siapa Tamu Terhormat itu, ya?"

"Siapapun itu, dia pasti seseorang yang punya pengaruh kuat di Negara kita." Tanggap sebuah suara di sebelah Sunder, membuat Mobil Polisi itu terlonjak. Ia dan Whirl menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati sebuah Mobil Ambulans berwarna Pink gelap disana. Dia adalah Heart yang juga adalah anggota Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown. Hanya dia satu-satunya Perempuan di Tim Penyelamat itu. Heart sangat lembut dan baik hati. Dia juga pintar dan berpengetahuan luas. Ada rumor kalau Heart diam-diam mempelajari Kriptologi alias Ilmu Pemecah Kode rahasia. Heart bisa saja menjadi detektif yang handal di BroomsTown kalau dia mau. Tapi dia merasa lebih nyaman dengan pekerjaannya sebagai Ambulans dan membantu orang yang sakit ketimbang menyelidiki kesalahan orang lain.

"Halo, Heart. Bagaimana dengan Patrolimu?" Tanya Whirl dan Sunder nyaris bersamaan. Heart tersenyum lembut sembari menjawab,

"Patroliku berjalan dengan baik, Teman-teman. Walaupun ada sedikit masalah." katanya agak cemas,"Wheeler jatuh dari Sepedanya dan kakinya terkilir, Jadi kuantar dia ke Rumah Sakit dan memberitahu Orangtuanya kalau Lukanya tidak terlalu parah agar mereka tidak khawatir. Musty bahkan datang menjenguknya. Mobil kecil itu baik sekali."

Whirl tertawa kecil,"Tidak mengherankan kalau Musty datang menjenguk Wheeler. Mereka berdua memang sudah bersahabat sejak mereka masih berusia 1/5 Tahun." Ujarnya terharu."Aku suka persahabatan seperti itu. Mereka selalu peduli satu sama lain. Aku jadi ingat ketika Ban Musty kempes saat ia dan Wheeler bermain bola. Wheeler langsung berlari ke garasi rumahnya untuk mengambil Pompa Mobil hingga nyaris tertabrak oleh Huge yang hendak pergi ke Desa Alat berat."

Sunder tertawa,"Kau benar, Whirl. Aku suka hubungan baik mereka berdua." Katanya setuju." Begitu pula kita, Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown. Selama kita berhubungan baik satu sama lain, tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita."

"Benar!" jawab Heart dan Whirl senang. Ketiganya pun tertawa sebelum akhirnya seseorang menyapa mereka.

"Hai, Teman-teman. Hari ini cerah sekali. Bagaimana dengan Patroli kalian?"

Ketiga anggota Tim Penyelamat itu menghentikan tawa mereka begitu melihat siapa yang menyapa mereka: Sebuah Mobil Pemadam Kebakaran berukuran besar dan berwarna merah menyala layaknya api. Dia adalah Alfred, anggota Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown yang paling dewasa. Dia juga yang terkuat diantara mereka berempat. Walaupun lebih tua setahun dari Sunder, tapi Alfred lebih menyukai posisinya sebagai Sidekick dan malah memilih Sunder sebagai pemimpin kendaraan Tim Penyelamat ketimbang dirinya. Pasalnya Alfred tahu kalau Sunder-lah yang paling cekatan dalam membuat keputusan diantara mereka berempat, dan Alfred menerima itu dengan senang hati.

"Patroli kami berjalan dengan baik, Alfred." Jawab Sunder senang,"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Syukurlah, Semuanya berjalan dengan baik sekali." Tukas Alfred sambil tersenyum,"Oh, ya. Aku hampir lupa. Apakah kalian tahu kalau ada tamu penting dari Ibukota yang datang ke Kota kita?"

"Oh, Oh! Aku tahu, Alfred. Aku tahu!" kata Whirl bersemangat,"Tadi aku berpatroli sebentar ke Pelabuhan dan menemui Cruise, Kapal Pesiar dari Ibukota. Dia bilang dia membawa tamu terhormat dari Ibukota yang hendak mengunjungi Kota kita. Aku jadi penasaran siapa dia."

Alfred tertawa kecil,"Aku baru saja berpatroli di kawasan Hutan Lindung." ujarnya,"Semuanya tampak baik-baik saja. Namun begitu aku keluar dari Hutan, tiba-tiba kulihat ada Mobil bermerek Rolls Royce yang datang dari arah Pelabuhan. Kurasa Mobil itulah yang membawa Tamu Istimewa dari Ibukota. Lantas aku mengikutinya. Tahu-tahu dia membawaku masuk ke dalam pusat Kota BroomsTown dan aku langsung melihat kalian disini. Setelah itu, kulihat dia pergi ke Gedung Balai Kota sebelum akhirnya aku menemui kalian."

"Wow! Tidak kusangka kau melihatnya juga, Alfred."Kata Whirl kagum,"Oh, aku tahu! Teman-teman, Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Balai Kota dan melihat siapa Tamu Terhormat itu? Pasti hebat sekali kalau kita bertemu dengannya secara langsung, iya kan?"

Sunder mengangguk."Ide bagus, Whirl. Lagipula kita juga sudah selesai berpatroli, jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau kita pergi sebentar ke Balai Kota." Tanggapnya setuju,"Ayo, Tim Penyelamat. Ke Balai Kota!"

"Ayo!"

Mereka berempat pun pergi ke Balai Kota dimana Alfred terakhir kali melihat Mobil Rolls-Royce yang membawa Tamu Terhormat dari Ibukota itu. Namun begitu mereka tiba disana, sekonyong-konyong seorang wanita muda berpakaian resmi keluar dari gedung Balai Kota dengan wajah merah padam. Langsung saja Sunder dan teman-temannya bersembunyi di balik pepohonan di halaman gedung Balai Kota begitu mereka merasakan aura kurang menyenangkan milik wanita itu dan mengintip dari sana. Beberapa detik kemudian, Walikota BroomsTown juga keluar dari Gedung Balai Kota dan tampak berlari menyusul wanita yang berwajah masam tersebut seolah-olah hendak mencegatnya pergi.

"Tunggu, Nona Hera! Tunggu!" ujar Pak Walikota BroomsTown sambil tergopoh-gopoh,"Aku tidak bermaksud menolak permintaan Anda. Hanya saja aku tahu kalau kemungkinan besar penduduk BroomsTown tidak akan setuju dengan permintaan Anda itu. Aku mohon, Anda harus mengerti."

Wanita muda yang bernama Nona Hera itu lalu menghentikan langkahnya dan membalik badan, berhadap-hadapan dengan Pak Walikota. Wajahnya masih saja terlihat masam. Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia berseru gusar di hadapan Pak Walikota.

"Dengar, Walikota. Aku datang jauh-jauh dari Ibukota untuk membeli seluruh Tanah di Kota ini beserta semua bangunannya. Kota ini terlalu kuno dan ketinggalan zaman, jadi perusahaanku berencana untuk membelinya atas persetujuan dari Anda." tukasnya dengan nada kesal,"Akan kurenovasi Kota ini menjadi kompleks huni Kondominium yang megah. Dengan begitu, aku bisa menaikkan perekonomian Negara yang saat ini sedang terpuruk. Tapi ternyata Anda tega menolak rencanaku itu. Kota aneh macam apa ini? Tidak mengenal perubahan! Jadi kuputuskan: Aku dan Perusahaanku akan menggusur paksa semua penghuni Kota ini mulai besok pagi. Camkan itu!"

"Ta- Tapi ... Anda tidak boleh melakukan ini! Anda tidak punya izin dari pemerintah pusat!" ujar Pak Walikota cemas,"Bahkan tidak ada konfirmasi dari Pemerintah pusat bahwa Anda secara sah membeli Tanah disini tanpa persetujuan dari Penduduk Kota ini. Itu melanggar Undang-Undang! Atas nama Kota BroomsTown, aku meminta maaf atas penolakan ini. Tapi Anda tetap tidak bisa seenaknya mengumumkan Eksekusi penggusuran penduduk tanpa konfirmasi dari pusat. Anda bahkan tidak punya Surat bukti tanda izin Eksekusi."

Nona Hera tertawa hambar,"Surat bukti tanda izin Eksekusi?" sindirnya pedas,"Hah! Aku tidak butuh itu. Asal kau tahu, Walikota ... Aku adalah pemilik Golden Steel, Perusahaan pembangunan Apartemen Swasta paling sukses di Negara ini! Maka dari itu, aku punya hak istimewa. Aku bisa melakukan apa saja yang kumau, termasuk menggusur Kota ini tanpa persetujuan dari Anda maupun Pemerintah pusat! Baiklah, Walikota. Waktuku sudah habis. Aku permisi dulu."

"Sebentar, Nona Hera. Anda tidak bisa melakukan pergusuran terhadap Kota ini." Tahu-tahu Sunder dan ketiga temannya sudah berada di hadapan wanita itu, menghadangnya untuk pergi ke Mobil Rolls Royce-nya yang terparkir tak jauh dari gedung Balai Kota BroomsTown,"Apa yang dikatakan Tuan Walikota itu benar. Anda tidak bisa melakukan apapun terhadap Kota ini selama Anda tidak punya surat izin dari pemerintah pusat sebagai tanda sah bahwa Anda membeli seluruh Tanah di BroomsTown. Kalau Anda masih saja bersikeras, maka kami: Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown tidak punya pilihan selain menyerahkan Anda ke pihak berwajib!"

Nona Hera mendengus."Oh, ya? Dengar, Mobil Polisi yang sok tahu. Aku tidak peduli apakah kau dan teman-temanmu dari Tim Penyelamat apalah itu akan menyerahkanku ke pihak berwajib atau tidak. Kalian tetap tidak akan bisa menghentikanku. Jadi lebih baik kalian minggir dari hadapanku sebelum aku melakukan hal yang buruk terhadap kalian semua."

Ia lalu berjalan melewati keempat kendaraan Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown. Namun mereka segera merubah bentuk mereka menjadi berdiri tegak. Whirl yang paling cepat berubah langsung terbang menyusul Nona Hera lalu mencengkeram kedua pundak wanita itu, membuatnya menjerit.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau tidak punya hak untuk menahanku, Helikopter mini menjemukan!"

Whirl tersentak,"A- Aku? Helikopter mini menjemukan?!" desisnya sedih,"Hiks, Tega ...Tega sekali Anda menyebutku dengan panggilan itu. Kenapa, Nona Hera? Kenapaa?! Huwaaa!!!"

Sambil tersedu-sedu ia tanpa sadar melonggarkan cengkeramannya, membuat ketiga temannya yang sudah berubah bentuk sempurna terhenyak.

"Whirl, jangan lepaskan dia!" pekik Heart panik,"Dia bisa kabur!"

"Alfred, cepat! Kita tangkap dia sebelum dia dan Mobilnya pergi dari sini!" komando Sunder yang langsung saja dibalas Alfred yang mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Baik!"

Keduanya segera melompat ke arah Nona Hera yang sudah nyaris tiba di Mobil Rolls Royce-nya. Wanita itu terkejut melihat dua mobil robot yang sudah berubah bentuk dan hendak menangkapnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Nona Hera langsung melompat masuk ke dalam Mobilnya. Ia lantas tancap gas dan mengebut keluar dari halaman Gedung Balai Kota, membuat Alfred dan Sunder yang baru saja hendak menangkapnya jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Pak Walikota yang melihat itu langsung mendekati mereka.

"Kalian tidak apa?" tanyanya khawatir,"Maafkan aku, semuanya. Tapi kurasa aku harus mengumumkan kepada penduduk BroomsTown kalau mereka harus mengemas barang-barang mereka hari ini. Nona Hera tampaknya tidak main-main dengan ancaman penggusuran itu."

Sunder menggeleng,"Tidak, Tuan Walikota. Tidak akan ada penggusuran Ilegal terhadap BroomsTown selama Tim Penyelamat ada disini." Tegasnya lalu menatap ketiga temannya dan berseru"Tim Penyelamat, Ayo kita kejar Nona Hera!"

"Ayo!"

Mereka langsung melesat, mengejar Mobil Rolls Royce yang dikemudikan Nona Hera. Wanita itu mengemudi dengan panik. Ia melesat ke arah jalan Rumah Sakit. Disana ada Wheeler yang baru saja keluar dari pintu depan gedung rumah sakit dan hendak menyeberang jalan dimana Musty sudah menunggunya. Tampaknya Nona Hera tidak mempedulikan mereka karena ia masih saja menginjak gas. Melihat wanita itu dan Mobilnya yang hendak menabrak Wheeler, Musty memekik.

"Wheeler, Awas!"

"AAAAAHHH!!!"

Sepertinya Wheeler terlalu panik untuk menghindari Mobil yang dikemudikan Nona Hera. Kakinya terasa terpaku ke tanah. Untungnya Tim Penyelamat sudah berada di jalan menuju rumah sakit itu. Whirl segera bertindak cepat. Ia terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Wheeler dan menarik bocah itu ke udara, menyelamatkannya dari tabrakan yang kemungkinan besar akan terjadi. Ia lalu menurunkan Wheeler di trotoar dimana Musty segera mendekati mereka berdua.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Wheeler?" tanyanya tegang,"Kau tidak terkilir lagi, kan?"

Wheeler menggeleng lega,"Aku baik-baik saja, Musty." Katanya lalu menoleh ke arah Whirl,"Terima kasih banyak, Whirl. Aku pasti sudah masuk kembali ke rumah sakit kalau saja kau tidak menyelamatkanku tadi."

"Sama-sama, Wheeler." Balas Whirl sambil tersenyum tulus,"Ada baiknya kau hati-hati jika hendak menyeberang jalan. Kita tidak tahu kapan Mobil akan berhenti, termasuk Mobil Rolls Royce yang kami kejar sekarang ini."

"Kau benar, Whirl." Ucap Musty,"Tapi siapa pengemudi mobil itu? Dia seperti tidak mempedulikan Wheeler yang hendak menyeberang jalan tadi."

Whirl mendesah,"Dia tamu dari Ibukota." Jelasnya singkat,"Tapi dia hendak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Kota kita! Aku dan Tim Penyelamat lainnya harus menangkapnya sebelum dia sempat kabur. Baiklah, aku harus bergegas sekarang. Sampai jumpa, Teman-teman!"

"Sampai jumpa juga, Whirl! Hati-hati."

Sepeninggal Whirl, Musty dan Wheeler saling pandang.

"Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan, Musty?" ujar Wheeler dengan raut wajah cemas,"Aku punya firasat buruk tentang pengemudi yang hendak menabrakku tadi."

Musty mengangguk,"Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama, Wheeler." Tanggapnya curiga."Dia seperti sengaja untuk tidak mengerem mobilnya saat kau hendak menyeberang jalan tadi, ditambah Whirl dan Tim Penyelamat lainnya yang mengejarnya dengan sirene berbunyi keras. Siapapun pengemudi itu, aku yakin dia bukan orang baik-baik."

Di lain pihak, Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown terus mengejar Nona Hera hingga ke pinggir Kota. Sunder berseru pada Whirl yang terbang tinggi di langit.

"Whirl, bagaimana dengan posisi Nona Hera?"

"Tidak baik, Sunder. Tampaknya dia hendak kabur ke Pelabuhan." Ucap Whirl cemas,"Kita harus mencegatnya segera sebelum ia sempat pergi dengan Cruise ke Ibukota!"

"Roger!"

Tak lama kemudian, keempat kendaraan itu sudah tiba di Pelabuhan dimana Nona Hera terakhir kali terlihat. Mereka melihat ke sekitar pelabuhan. Tahu-tahu Heart melihat Nona Hera mengemudikan mobilnya masuk ke dalam dek bawah Cruise. Langsung saja gadis Ambulans itu memberitahu teman-temannya.

"Teman-teman, itu dia Nona Hera! Dia sudah masuk ke dalam kapal!"

"Ayo, Cepat! Sebelum dia sempat kabur!" desis Alfred khawatir. Mereka lalu melesat ke arah Cruise yang tampaknya sudah menaikkan jangkarnya dan siap berlayar.

"Cruise, tunggu! Jangan pergi dulu!" seru keempat anggota Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown itu pada Kapal pesiar yang mulai berlayar itu. Cruise mendengar seruan mereka dan berhenti sejenak.

"Oh, Hai semuanya. Hai, Whirl." Tanggapnya ramah."Ada apa?"

"Maaf kalau kami menganggu pelayaranmu, Cruise. Tapi kami butuh bantuanmu." Kata Sunder cepat-cepat,"Tamu dari Ibukota yang kau bawa itu merencanakan penggusuran Ilegal terhadap BroomsTown. Kami tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi dari sini dan akan menyerahkannya ke pihak berwajib sekarang juga. Kuharap kau maklum dengan ini."

Cruise tersentak mendengar itu,"Benarkah apa yang kau katakan itu?" tanyanya heran,"Sepanjang pengetahuanku, Nona Hera itu wanita yang baik. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak terhadap Kota kalian, dan aku pasti itu."

"Cruise, kau tidak boleh percaya padanya. Dia melawan Hukum!" tukas Whirl segera,"Kami ingin kau berlabuh kembali ke dermaga dan membiarkan kami menangkap Nona Hera."

Cruise berpikir sejenak. Tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk,"Baiklah. Kurasa kalian benar." ujarnya,"Aku akan berlabuh sekarang. Tunggu sebentar, ya."

"Oke."

Mereka lalu menunggu Cruise untuk menambatkan jangkarnya kembali ke dekat dermaga. Cruise mundur sedikit dan melepaskan jangkarnya ke udara. Namun tak disangka ... dia malah mengayunkannya ke arah Whirl yang saat itu tengah terbang di sampingnya, membuat Helikopter mini itu terperangah dan mundur untuk menghindari jangkar itu. Sayang sekali ia tidak cukup cepat sehingga jangkar itu mengenai baling-baling nya dan mematahkannya, membuat Whirl tidak bisa terbang dan tahu-tahu sudah jatuh ke laut.

"HUWAAA!!! Mayday, Mayday! Teman-teman, Tolong akuuuu!!!"

"WHIRL!" Teman-temannya berteriak panik melihat Whirl terbenam muncul di permukaan air. Ia terlihat ketakutan. Daerah laut yang ia jatuhi memiliki dasar yang dalam, ditambah Whirl yang tidak pandai berenang. Lantas teman-temannya mengambil Speedboat masing-masing dan melesat menuju Whirl. Alfred segera menariknya keluar dari air sementara Heart dan Sunder membentangkan perahu karet untuk membawa Whirl ke dermaga. Cruise terkekeh melihat itu, membuatnya dihujani tatapan kesal dari Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown.

"Cruise! Kenapa kau melakukan itu terhadap Whirl?!" Tanya Sunder berang,"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini terhadap kami!"

Cruise tersenyum,"Oh, ya? Maafkan aku, Teman-teman. Tapi sayang sekali aku ada di pihak Nona Hera." Katanya dengan seringai aneh." Aku adalah Kapal Pesiar pribadinya, jadi wajar saja kalau aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada kalian."

"Kerja bagus, Cruise. Kau memang Kapal pesiar yang bisa diandalkan." Tahu-tahu Nona Hera muncul di dek bagian atas Cruise dan tertawa pelan ke arah keempat kendaraan robot yang berada di pelabuhan."Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa besok saat penggusuran BroomsTown dimulai, Anak-anak."

Para anggota Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown melihat Cruise membawa Nona Hera berlayar ke laut lepas. Sadar sasaran mereka sudah hampir terlepas, Sunder menatap teman-temannya satu persatu.

"Nona Hera mungkin sudah pergi dari Pelabuhan. Tapi kita tidak akan berhenti sampai disini." Ujarnya mantap,"Alfred, kau dan aku akan mengejar Cruise dan Nona Hera menggunakan Speedboat kita masing-masing. Heart, kau bawa Whirl ke Markas. Baling-balingnya harus segera diperbaiki. Setelah itu, susul kami di lautan. Whirl, aku tahu kau tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk saat ini, tapi aku ingin kau memberitahu John semua hal tentang ini secara rinci, dengan begitu John bisa mempersiapkan siaga satu untuk Kota jika seandainya Nona Hera benar-benar melaksanakan rencana penggusuran besok. Mengerti, semuanya?"

"Mengerti!" jawab Alfred, Heart dan Whirl bersamaan. Sunder menarik Speedboatnya lalu menggumam keras.

"Ayo kita lakukan, Teman-teman!"

Mereka berempat pun melaksanakan tugas masing-masing. Heart membawa Whirl ke markas Tim Penyelamat untuk perbaikan sementara Sunder dan Alfred menaiki Speedboat masing-masing kemudian melesat menuju lautan dimana Cruise berlayar. Nona Hera yang saat itu tengah menikmati angin semilir di dek atas tampak mengkhayal bebas. Dia membayangkan Hotel dan Apartemen mewah yang akan dibangun oleh Perusahaannya di atas Tanah bekas BroomsTown yang kuno beserta keuntungan besar yang akan diperolehnya dari situ. Dia akan kaya raya dalam sekejap! Sayang sekali lamunannya buyar begitu ia melihat Sunder dan Alfred yang mengendarai Speedboat tampak menyusul tak jauh dibelakang Cruise.

"Berhenti, Nona Hera! Anda tidak bisa lari dari kami!" seru Sunder memperingatkan. Cruise yang mendengar seruan itu lantas mempercepat laju baling-baling kapalnya, namun tampaknya Sunder dan Alfred sudah siap dengan itu. Mereka juga mempercepat laju Speedboat masing-masing agar dapat berpapasan dengan Cruise. Melihat usaha mereka itu cukup membuat Nona Hera tersenyum kecut.

"Mereka tangguh juga rupanya."

(Kilas balik waktu berakhir)

**< ><><>**

Hari ini adalah Hari Minggu. Terjadi kesibukan di Markas Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown. Rupanya Jin dan keempat teman robot kendaraannya sedang membersihkan Markas mereka. Poli mengelap atap markas hingga kinclong, Roy menyapu daun-daun kering yang berserakan di halaman Markas, Amber membersihkan debu di dalam markas menggunakan kemoceng dan Helly membantu Jin mengatur barang-barang di dalam markas. Namun karena kurang hati-hati, Helly menyenggol sebuah kotak kayu jati berukuran sedang di sampingnya, membuat kotak itu oleng dan jatuh serta isinya yang berupa kertas-kertas berwarna kekuningan berserakan di lantai.

"Helly! Sudah kubilang kau harus lebih berhati-hati." Ujar Jin kesal,"Untung saja Kotak itu tidak hancur."

Helly menyeringai hambar,"Maaf, Jin. Aku tidak sengaja." Katanya malu-malu dan segera memunguti kertas-kertas itu lalu memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kotak,"Tapi ... untuk apa kita menyimpan Kertas-kertas ini? Kertas-kertas ini sudah sangat tua dan nyaris lapuk! Kita tidak bisa menyimpan barang-barang bekas di Markas ini kecuali barang bekas itu sangat berharga untuk kita. Kenapa tidak kita berikan saja pada Cleany untuk didaur ulang?"

"Jangan!" ucap Jin cepat-cepat sambil menarik kotak berisi kertas-kertas berwarna kekuningan tanda mulai lapuk itu dari tangan Helly,"Berkas hasil rekap dari Abad 20 ini tidak bisa sembarangan dibuang, Helly. Ini adalah benda memorial paling berharga dalam sejarah Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown, dan kau harus tahu itu."

"Ehh? Benda Memorial paling berharga dalam sejarah Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown?" Tanya Helly heran sekaligus kagum." Berikan padaku, Jin ... Berikan padaku. Aku ingin melihatnya lebih dekat."

Jin menggeleng,"Tidak untuk sekarang, Helly. Kita harus selesaikan bersih-bersih Markas terlebih dahulu." Tukasnya sembari membereskan beberapa kotak kardus berisi Benda-benda unik hasil Penemuannya," Tapi karena kau terlihat sangat penasaran, aku janji akan memperlihatkan berkas Memorial itu padamu dan teman-temanmu malam ini."

"Uhh ... baiklah." Tukas Helly agak sedih karena tidak bisa meneliti berkas memorial dari Abad 20 itu untuk sekarang. Tapi toh Jin akan memperlihatkan benda itu pada dirinya dan teman-temannya malam ini, jadi Helly tidak memerlukan alasan lagi untuk mencemaskan hal itu.

Hari pun beranjak malam. Seperti yang sudah dijanjikannya, Jin memanggil Poli, Roy dan Amber serta Helly ke lantai dasar markas Tim Penyelamat untuk memperlihatkan Berkas Memorial berisi Insiden-Insiden yang berhasil ditangani oleh Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown Generasi Pertama. Salah satunya adalah Insiden Penggusuran Golden Steel terhadap BroomsTown pada Tahun 1940.

"Ada sesuatu yang hendak kau perlihatkan pada kami, Jin?" Tanya Poli ramah. Jin mengangguk tanda respon seraya mengambil beberapa kertas kekuningan dari dalam Kotak Kayu jati dan menempelkannya pada papan penyidikan agar Poli dan teman-temannya bisa melihat berkas itu secara keseluruhan.

"Baiklah, Teman-teman. Seperti yang sudah kujanjikan pada Helly, akan kuperlihatkan salah satu berkas Memorial dari Arsip rekap Insiden milik Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown generasi pertama pada kalian. Dan berkas memorial yang kupilih ini adalah rekap Insiden paling epik yang pernah ada dalam sejarah BroomsTown: Insiden Penggusuran Golden Steel terhadap Kota BroomsTown."

Mendengar itu, Poli dan teman-temannya berdecak kagum. Insiden penggusuran BroomsTown oleh sebuah perusahaan bernama Golden Steel? Berkas Memorial itu pasti bercanda!

"Sepertinya Insiden itu menarik juga, Jin." Kata Roy penasaran,"Bisakah kau menjelaskan secara singkat tentang Insiden itu pada kami?"

Jin mengangguk senang,"Tentu, Roy. Akan kujelaskan pada kalian apa saja yang kuketahui dari berkas memorial Insiden ini." Ucapnya lalu mulai menjelaskan,"Baiklah. Berkas ini ditulis oleh John Stewart, Operator sekaligus pemimpin utama dari generasi pertama Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown. Pada Tahun 1940, CEO perusahaan Golden Steel: Hera McGarren hendak membeli seluruh Tanah dan bangunan di BroomsTown untuk dijadikan kawasan huni Kondominium mewah tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu ke Pemerintah Pusat. Menyadari niat Ilegal milik Nona Hera, Walikota BroomsTown lantas menolak rencana itu. Namun siapa sangka, Nona Hera malah memberi Ultimatum Penggusuran BroomsTown jika Walikota tidak juga menerima permintaannya untuk menjual seluruh Tanah dan bangunan di BroomsTown. Sekian."

"A- Apa? Hanya itu?!" Tanya Helly kecewa begitu mendengar penjelasan Jin yang dirasa kurang dari kata memuaskan,"Kukira akan ada tindak lanjut dari Walikota tentang Penggusuran itu. Dan kurasa Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown dari Abad ke-20 juga tidak disebut-sebut di rekap Insiden."

"Helly benar, Jin. Aku juga merasa kalau berkas Memorial berisi rekap Insiden Golden Steel itu kurang lengkap." Ujar Amber, setuju dengan tanggapan Helly," Mungkin kau harus mencari sisa arsip itu lagi agar kau bisa menjelaskan Insiden itu lebih rinci pada kami."

Jin menghela nafas panjang,"Maaf, Amber. Tapi usulanmu itu hampir tidak bisa dilaksanakan." Jawab gadis berambut pirang itu murung,"Kalian tahu kan kalau Berkas Memorial ini sudah sangat tua dan nyaris lapuk? Kemungkinan besar sisa arsipnya tidak sengaja terbuang. Lagipula Teknologi Abad 20 tidak secanggih zaman sekarang. Jelas sekali Arsip Insiden ini ditulis menggunakan mesin ketik. Kalau saja aku menyimpan berkas-berkas memorial ini dengan baik, mungkin aku bisa menjelaskan lebih lanjut tentang Insiden itu pada kalian."

Poli tersenyum,"Tidak apa-apa, Jin. Kau tidak perlu frustasi seperti itu." Katanya menenangkan,"Mungkin kalau kita beruntung, kita bisa menemukan sisa Arsip Insiden yang hilang itu. Lagipula bukannya sekarang kau harus istirahat? Kau terlihat lelah sekali."

"Huff ... Kau benar, Poli. Aku merasa sangaat lelah." Tanggap Jin sambil menguap kecil,"Mungkin karena kita baru saja membersihkan Markas sepanjang pagi hingga sore tadi. Kalian juga terlihat sama lelahnya sepertiku. Istirahatlah, Teman-teman. Kalian masih punya tugas Patroli besok pagi."

"Baiklah, Jin. Selamat beristirahat."

Keempat Kendaraan Tim Penyelamat itu pun pergi ke Garasi masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Helly langsung tertidur pulas di Garasinya akibat kelelahan membersihkan Markas sepanjang hari. Roy membaca Koran di Garasinya selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur pulas layaknya Helly. Amber membereskan Kotak P3K nya dan kemudian tertidur nyenyak di Garasinya. Poli mengecek peralatannya sebelum tidur. Begitu memastikan semua peralatannya dalam kondisi baik, Mobil Polisi itu mengangguk mantap dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Namun sebelum ia sempat terbang ke dunia mimpi, sebuah suara gemerisik yang cukup keras terdengar dari luar jendela Garasinya, membuat Poli terjaga dalam sekejap.

"Siapa yang datang ke Markas malam-malam begini?"gumam Poli heran,"Lebih baik aku pergi keluar untuk memeriksa siapa orang itu."

Ia lalu meluncur turun dari Garasinya dan pergi keluar Markas untuk menemui orang yang dimaksud. Namun begitu tiba di halaman depan, ia tidak menemukan siapapun disana. "Mungkin hanya angin," pikir Poli. Ia pun memutar kemudi dan hendak masuk ke Markas untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Tahu-tahu ia mendengar suara gemerisik yang sama dari balik semak-semak, membuat Poli pasang siaga.

"Siapa disitu?" tanyanya sambil mendekati semak-semak dimana suara itu berasal. Poli tidak takut apapun, apalagi kalau itu hanyalah orang iseng yang datang ke Markas untuk mengerjainya agar tidak tidur. Seakan menjawab pertanyaannya, semak-semak itu bergeser ke kiri-kanan dan menampakkan sesosok mobil pengangkut Tentara berukuran Standar berwarna jingga kemerahan dibaliknya. Sambil menyeringai, mobil itu menyapa Poli dengan nada mengejek.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Poli. Hehehe ... Masih ingat aku?"

Melihat sosok asli mobil itu membuat Poli terkesiap. Ingatannya kembali berputar saat ia hendak menangkap Mobil yang memburu hewan-hewan langka di Hutan Lindung yang terletak di pinggir Kota. Ia mundur sedikit dan menatap Mobil Militer berwarna jingga kemerahan itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Po- Poacher?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

**_Bersambung ..._ **


	2. Berita Aneh dari Sang Pemburu Gelap.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poli dan Teman-temannya menemukan sebuah berkas tua milik Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown Generasi Pertama yang berisi rekap Insiden-insiden yang terjadi pada masa itu. Salah satu rekap Insiden dari berkas itu menarik perhatian mereka: Insiden sebuah Perusahaan Estate Terkemuka bernama Golden Steel yang berencana untuk mengambil alih Kota BroomsTown secara Ilegal! Untung saja Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown pada Abad ke-20 berhasil mengatasi Insiden itu dan membuat Perusahaan Golden Steel angkat kaki dari Kota BroomsTown. Namun entah mengapa sebuah firasat membuat Poli berpikir bahwa Insiden yang sama akan terjadi kembali. (Robocar Poli milik Roi Visual)

(Kilas balik waktu)

_BroomsTown, Tahun 1940 ..._

Di laut lepas Pantai tak jauh dari Pelabuhan BroomsTown, terlihat insiden kejar mengejar antara Kedua anggota Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown: Sunder sang Mobil Polisi dan Alfred sang Mobil Pemadam Kebakaran dengan CEO dari Perusahaan Golden Steel: Hera McGarren dan Kapal Pesiar pribadinya: Cruise. Melihat tekad mereka yang menggebu-gebu untuk menangkapnya, Nona Hera jadi gemas juga.

"Mereka tangguh juga rupanya." gumamnya sarkastik lalu menatap kedua mata kecil Kapal Pesiarnya yang terletak di Anjungan teratas,"Cruise, tidak bisakah kau mempercepat laju baling-baling kapalmu? Kau tidak ingin kita tertangkap oleh dua Kendaraan rendahan dari BroomsTown itu, kan? "

Cruise mendengus,"Aku sudah mencoba semampuku, Nona Hera. Tapi Anda tahu sendiri, kan? Tim Penyelamat yang kita hadapi ini terkenal dengan semangat mereka. Mereka tidak akan menyerah begitu saja! Sejauh apapun kita berlari mereka akan terus mengejar kita, apapun rintangannya. Anda puas sekarang? "

"Huh, terserah kau saja." tukas Nona Hera sebal."Yang jelas aku adalah pemilikmu. Jadi cepatlah!"

"Grr, Oke ..." Cruise bersungut-sungut sambil berusaha mempercepat baling-baling kapalnya yang sebenarnya sudah nyaris patah karena terlalu cepat berputar mendorong tubuhnya menyeberangi lautan sekaligus menghindari Sunder dan Alfred yang masih saja mengejar mereka. Melihat Cruise yang semakin cepat, mau tidak mau Sunder dan Alfred memacu Speedboat mereka dengan kecepatan maksimum. Hasilnya, mereka berhasil berpapasan dengan Cruise. Sunder di sisi Kanan dan Alfred di sisi kiri. Mereka berdua melemparkan kail tambang sintetik mereka ke arah kedua tambat di dek tengah Cruise dan menariknya sekuat tenaga.

"HEAAAHHH!"

Di lain pihak, Heart membawa Whirl yang baling-balingnya patah untuk segera diperbaiki di Markas. Begitu tiba, mereka disambut dengan John yang melihat mereka dengan wajah tercengang.

"Ya Ampun! Whirl, apa yang terjadi denganmu?!" tanyanya panik begitu melihat Whirl yang kondisinya rada kritis dipapah Heart yang sudah terlebih dahulu mengubah dirinya menjadi mode robot dua tangan dan dua kaki masuk ke dalam Markas. Dengan cekatan ia dan John mengurus Whirl. Setelah memeriksa baling-baling utama Whirl, John menelan ludah. Diraihnya Pesawat Teleponnya dan segera menghubungi Badan Suplai Keamanan Negara guna memesan Baling-baling Baru untuk Whirl. Setelah berbicara panjang lebar dengan pihak di seberang telepon, John menutup pembicaraannya dan memandang Whirl dengan tatapan serius.

"Whirl, kurasa baling-balingmu harus diganti." ucapnya cemas."Kau tidak bisa bertugas dengan Baling-baling rusak seperti ini. Mau tidak mau kau harus menunggu disini dan jangan bertugas dulu sampai Baling-baling baru yang tadi kupesan tiba. Kau tidak keberatan, bukan?"

Whirl mendesah lesu,"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali ikut bertugas bersama teman-temanku. Tim Penyelamat tidak lengkap tanpa kehadiranku. Aku Mohon, John. Tidak bisakah Baling-baling baru itu sampai lebih cepat?"

John menggeleng,"Maaf, Whirl. Tapi kau tahu sendiri kalau pengiriman barang itu memakan waktu paling cepat dua hari. Jadi kemungkinan besar kau baru bisa kembali bertugas besok. Ini demi kebaikanmu juga, sobat."

"John benar. Sebaiknya kau menunggu disini, Whirl. Tubuhmu juga agak rusak akibat tumbukan jangkar yang diayunkan Cruise padamu, ditambah beberapa kabel di tubuhmu sedikit korslet karena terkena air laut." saran Heart, berusaha meyakinkan Whirl untuk istirahat."Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku, Sunder dan Alfred akan berusaha untuk mengatasi rencana Nona Hera dari menggusur BroomsTown. Percaya saja pada kami, oke?"

"Uhh ... Baiklah. Terima kasih, Heart." balas Whirl setengah hati. Mendengar penuturan Heart itu cukup membuat John mengerutkan kening tanda bingung.

"Baiklah, Teman-teman. Bisakah kalian beritahu aku kenapa Baling-baling Whirl bisa rusak seperti ini?" tanyanya."Heart, tadi kau bilang ada seseorang yang bernama Nona Hera hendak menggusur BroomsTown dan sebuah Kendaraan bernama Cruise yang mengayunkan Jangkar ke Baling-baling Whirl hingga rusak parah. Dan tampaknya kalian tidak memberitahuku sejak awak tentang ini, ditambah Sunder dan Alfred tidak datang bersama kalian. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Heart mendesah panjang,"Ceritanya panjang, John." katanya murung,"Tadi Kami berempat pergi ke Balai Kota karena ada Tamu penting yang datang dari Ibukota. Dia adalah Hera McGarren: CEO Perusahaan Golden Steel yang terkemuka itu. Tapi sayangnya dia hendak mengambil alih Tanah BroomsTown tanpa konfirmasi dari Pemerintah Pusat dan-"

"Heart, Mungkin biar aku saja yang menjelaskan hal itu pada John. Kau harus segera pergi ke Pelabuhan." potong Whirl tiba-tiba, mengingat instruksi yang diberikan Sunder pada mereka berdua tadi."Sunder dan Alfred pasti sedang mengejar Nona Hera di laut lepas. Mereka membutuhkanmu."

Heart tersentak,"Astaga! Kau benar juga." desisnya kaget."Terima kasih karena telah mengingatkanku, Whirl. Tolong beritahu semua yang kau ketahui tentang rencana Golden Steel terhadap BroomsTown. Aku pergi dulu."

"Uhm, baiklah. Hati-hati, Heart." tanggap John dengan ragu. Dipalingkan wajahnya ke arah Whirl dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Sekarang bisakah kau beritahu aku apa yang terjadi? Ini membuatku bingung."

Whirl tertawa kecil, "Kau tak perlu bingung, John. Akan kuberitahu padamu tentang itu." tukasnya lalu mulai menjelaskan,"Jadi begini ..."

Sementara itu diluar Markas Tim Penyelamat, Heart segera mengubah dirinya menjadi Ambulans dan melesat ke arah Pelabuhan. Setibanya disana, dilihatnya Sunder dan Alfred sedang bergumul dengan Cruise yang tubuhnya dua kali lebih besar dari kedua kendaraan Tim Penyelamat itu tak jauh di ujung batas pandang laut. Terkesiap, Heart buru-buru mengubah dirinya ke mode robot dua kaki dan mengambil Speedboat-nya. Disusulnya kedua temannya itu sembari berseru.

"Bertahanlah, Teman-teman. Aku datang!"

(Kilas balik waktu berakhir)

**< ><><>**

"Po- Poacher?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Poli masih terhenyak melihat penampakan Mobil truk bergaya Militer yang pernah membuat kekacauan di Hutan Lindung pinggir Kota Broomstown itu. Kenapa Poacher bisa berada disini? Bukankah dia sudah ditahan oleh Mark dan Bucky dari Tim Penyelamat sektor kemiliteran? Atau jangan-jangan dia berhasil kabur dari mereka?

"Oh, ya ampun. Santai saja, Poli. Kau tidak perlu tegang melihatku seperti itu." Kata Poacher sambil tersenyum remeh,"Atau ada yang salah dengan kemunculanku disini?"

Poli mendengus kecil,"Memang ada sesuatu yang salah disini." Sindirnya kesal,"Dan sesuatu yang salah itu adalah kau! Kenapa kau bisa berada disini? Bukankah Mark dan Bucky sudah menahanmu karena Kasus Penangkapan Rusa langka di Hutan Lindung Kota Broomstown yang kau lakukan Tempo hari?"

"Oh, ternyata itu permasalahannya. Ayolah, Poli. Seharusnya kau tahu kalau kedua temanmu dari Kemiliteran itu tidak cukup jeli untuk melihatku keluar dari kamar tahanan. Mereka terlalu remeh untuk itu."

"Tak mungkin! Sepanjang pengetahuanku, Mark dan Bucky tidak bisa kau kelabui semudah itu. Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap mereka?" Poacher terkekeh pelan sambil maju keluar dari semak-semak tempat ia bersembunyi. Melihat tingkahnya itu, Poli semakin meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Kalau Poacher tiba-tiba menyerangnya, maka Poli sudah siap untuk membela diri.

"Baiklah kalau kau benar-benar ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa bebas. Akan kuberitahu rahasianya." Ujar Poacher,"Aku dibebaskan oleh pihak luar. Mereka mengatur pelarianku dengan cermat sekali. Dan sejak saat itulah aku berutang budi pada mereka. Kau paham maksudku, bukan?"

"Hah?! Kau dibebaskan oleh pihak luar?" Tanya Poli kaget."Ini semakin membingungkan saja. Siapa pihak luar yang kau maksudkan itu?"

Sebelum ia sempat menerima jawaban dari Poacher tentang identitas pihak luar itu, tahu-tahu terdengar seruan dari arah Markas. Rupanya Jin dan Amber yang berseru-seru. Mereka mencari Poli karena terkejut melihat Garasi milik Mobil muda itu kosong.

"Poliii!!! Kamu dimana?"

"Jawab kami, Poli! POLIII!!!"

Yang namanya disebut langsung tersentak,"Itu Jin dan Amber. Mereka pasti mencariku karena tidak berada di Garasi." Tukasnya gugup. Poacher tertawa pelan dan berbisik keras padanya.

"Yaah ... mungkin sampai disini dulu perjumpaan kita, Poli. Aku beritahu kau kalau aku dibebaskan oleh mata-mata bawahan Nona Hera McGarren dari Perusahaan Golden Steel. Aneh juga ... kenapa ada perusahaan yang memakai nama antik seperti itu? Baiklah. Sampai jumpa lagi rival lama, Haahahahaha!"

Mobil jingga kemerahan itu pun membalik kemudi dan segera melesat pergi, meninggalkan Poli yang tampak mematung di tempat dengan raut wajah kaget bukan kepalang. Sejenak ia tidak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya dari Poacher.

"Golden Steel membantu Poacher keluar dari tahanan?!" desisnya kaget,"Lelucon konyol macam apa ini?! Perusahaan itu ada pada Abad ke-20 ... dan mereka masih beroperasi sampai sekarang? Poacher juga menyebut kalau Nona Hera-lah yang mengatur pelariannya dari ruang tahanan. Tapi mustahil wanita itu masih hidup sampai Abad ini. Atau jangan-jangan Poacher hanya membual padaku?"

Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengejar Poacher, walaupun itu terasa mustahil karena mobil truk pengangkut Tentara itu sudah menghilang ke arah Hutan lindung Owl. Tapi Poli tidak peduli karena dia tahu kalau Poacher sudah bebas, maka hewan-hewan langka di Hutan Owl berada dalam bahaya besar! Tapi sebelum dia sempat memicu pedal gas-nya, Jin dan Amber sudah muncul tak jauh di belakangnya. Kedua perempuan itu tersentak begitu menemukan sang Mobil Polisi disitu.

"Poli, Tunggu!" Jin cepat-cepat menghadang Poli sebelum ia sempat melesat ke Hutan Owl,"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian? Kau membuat kami khawatir, tahu!"

Amber mengangguk,"Jin benar, Poli. Kami jadi takut saat menemukan Garasimu kosong." Ujarnya cemas,"Kalau ada hal darurat, seharusnya kau memberitahu kami, bukannya pergi diam-diam sendirian seperti ini. Untung saja kau tidak apa-apa."

Poli mendesah panjang,"Maaf karena telah membuat kalian khawatir, Teman-teman." Ucapnya gugup,"Tadi aku mendengar seseorang menyelinap ke halaman depan Markas. Aku tidak sempat memberitahu kalian karena aku khawatir orang itu akan segera kabur, Jadi aku langsung turun ke halaman depan dan mencari sosok itu. Kalian mungkin tidak akan percaya, tapi sosok yang datang ke Markas itu adalah Poacher: Mobil Truk Tentara yang dulu pernah memburu Hewan-hewan langka di Hutan Lindung BroomsTown secara Ilegal!"

"Ha? Poacher?!"Amber dan Jin memekik tertahan,"Bukankah dia sudah ditahan oleh Tim Penyelamat dari Sektor Kemiliteran?"

"Itu dia masalahnya. Dia berhasil kabur dari Tahanan dengan bantuan dari pihak luar." ujar Poli bingung,"Dan anehnya lagi, pihak luar yang membantu pelariannya itu adalah Perusahaan Golden Steel! Poacher bahkan memberitahuku bahwa Nona Hera-lah yang mengatur pelariannya dari Tahanan Kemiliteran, padahal kita tahu sendiri kalau Nona Hera dan Perusahaan GoldenSteel menimbulkan Insiden Penggusuran Ilegal terhadap Kota Brooms pada Tahun 1940, atau lebih tepatnya seratus tahun yang lalu. Bukankah itu terdengar mustahil?"

"Poli, apa kau yakin kalau Poacher dibantu oleh Golden Steel?" Tanya Jin menyelidik,"Mungkin saja dia berbohong. Tidak mungkin ada Manusia dan Perusahaan yang seharusnya sudah Bangkrut di Abad 20 masih hidup dan aktif sampai sekarang."

Poli merenung,"Entahlah, Jin. Kurasa Poacher mengatakan hal yang benar." Ucapnya yakin."Poacher memang Jahat, tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau dia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, walaupun hal yang dikatakannya itu nyaris mustahil terjadi."

"Terlepas dari apa yang dikatakan Poacher itu benar atau salah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita cari dia?" usul Amber tiba-tiba."Bagaimanapun juga, Insiden kaburnya Poacher dari Tahanan itu tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. Kita harus menangkapnya kembali. Mari kita kembali ke Markas dan memberitahu Roy dan Helly apa yang terjadi."

"Oke."

Ketiganya pun buru-buru kembali ke Markas lalu membangunkan Roy dan Helly. Roy menguap sedikit tapi langsung terjaga sementara Helly menggeliat dan tampak enggan untuk bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Dia baru terbangun begitu Amber mengguncang pelan sisi tubuh Helikopter kecil itu untuk ketujuh kalinya.

"Uhh, Teman-teman ... Ada apa?" Tanya Helly agak merajuk. Dikuceknya matanya dan mendapati Amber yang berada di dalam Garasinya sementara Poli dan Roy tampak menunggu di ambang pintu Garasi.

"Maaf karena telah mengganggu tidurmu, Helly. Tapi ada keadaan darurat yang menunggu kita." Ujar Amber lembut."Ayo, kita temui Jin."

"Uhm ... Oke." Balas Helly gontai sembari mengeluarkan tangan dan kaki robotnya dari keempat katup di bawah dan kedua sisi tubuhnya lalu beranjak keluar dari Garasinya. Karena dia baru bangun tidur, langkahnya jadi agak sempoyongan sehingga Amber harus memapahnya sedikit agar Helly tidak jatuh. Setelah kesadarannya mulai meningkat, Amber melepaskan rangkulannya dari Helly dan berubah kembali ke mode Mobil Ambulans-nya. Keempat kendaraan itu lalu pergi ke ruang kendali Markas dimana Jin sudah menunggu mereka.

"Hai, Jin. Ada apa?" Tanya Roy penasaran."Apakah terjadi kecelakaan atau bagaimana?"

Jin menggeleng,"Lebih buruk dari itu." Tukasnya muram."Jadi begini. Tadi Poli pergi keluar Markas, jadi aku dan Amber mencarinya dan menemukannya di halaman depan, tepatnya di depan semak-semak yang mengarah ke Hutan Owl. Poli bilang dia bertemu dengan Poacher."

"Apa katamu? Poacher?!" Helly memekik kaget begitu mendengar nama Poacher disebut-sebut. Rasa kantuknya hilang seketika."Itu tidak mungkin! Bukankah Bucky dan Mark dari sektor Kemiliteran sudah menahannya?"

"Poli, kau yakin Mobil yang kau temui tadi adalah Poacher?" Tanya Roy, masih ragu."Kau tidak salah lihat, kan?"

"Tidak, Roy. Aku yakin kalau Mobil yang tadi kutemui di halaman depan itu adalah Poacher." Ucap Poli bersikeras."Dia juga memberitahu hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal padaku. Setelah itu, dia menghilang ke Hutan Lindung Owl sebelum aku sempat menangkapnya."

Jin pasang tampang keras,"Baiklah kalau begitu."ujarnya tegas."Kurasa aku harus mempercayaimu untuk sekarang, Poli. Walaupun aku harus mengkonfirmasi pelarian Poacher itu ke Tim Penyelamat di Sektor Kemiliteran untuk Validitasmu. Terlepas dari itu, kita harus bertindak. Seluruh Tim Penyelamat, Pergilah ke Hutan Owl sekarang dan tangkap Poacher!"

"Baik!" Keempat Kendaraan Tim Penyelamat itupun melesat menuju Hutan Owl dimana Poli terakhir kali melihat Poacher pergi. Sepeninggal mereka, Jin langsung menyambar pesawat teleponnya yang terletak di ujung meja kerjanya dan segera menghubungi sektor Kemiliteran dimana Mark, Bucky dan Carry berada.

"Halo, Tim Penyelamat dari Sektor Kemiliteran? Disini Jin, Operator Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown. Kalian bisa mendengarku?"

Terdengar nada gemerisik dari ujung telepon begitu Jin menghubungi Tim Penyelamat dari sektor Kemiliteran. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar nada sambung dilanjutkan dengan suara nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Ugh, Jin ... ma ... af. Kami baru ... Erghh ... saja ingin memberitahumu ... ten ... tang hal ini ..." Itu suara Bucky. Mendengar suara yang terputus putus bercampur erangan itu membuat Jin melongo.

"Bucky, kenapa kau mengerang?" tanyanya heran bercampur cemas. Tidak biasanya Bucky bersuara seperti ini kalau berbicara lewat jaringan komunikasi antar Tim Penyelamat. Bucky berusaha mengatur nafasnya lalu kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Jin walaupun nada suaranya masih saja terdengar seperti siksaan.

"Ma- Maaf, Jin ... Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu ... Ugh, bahwa Sektor Kemiliteran ... telah dise ... rang ..."

"APA?!"

_**(Bersambung)** _


	3. Kesedihan Poli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poli dan Teman-temannya menemukan sebuah berkas tua milik Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown Generasi Pertama yang berisi rekap Insiden-insiden yang terjadi pada masa itu. Salah satu rekap Insiden dari berkas itu menarik perhatian mereka: Insiden sebuah Perusahaan Estate Terkemuka bernama Golden Steel yang berencana untuk mengambil alih Kota BroomsTown secara Ilegal! Untung saja Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown pada Abad ke-20 berhasil mengatasi Insiden itu dan membuat Perusahaan Golden Steel angkat kaki dari Kota BroomsTown. Namun entah mengapa sebuah firasat membuat Poli berpikir bahwa Insiden yang sama akan terjadi kembali. (Robocar Poli milik Roi Visual)

"APA?!"

Jin masih terhenyak kaget begitu mendengar pemberitahuan dari Bucky tentang penyerangan terhadap Markas Tim Penyelamat di Sektor Kemiliteran. Sejenak ia tidak bisa berkata-kata karena terkejut. Detik berikutnya, terdengar suara Bucky dari ujung telepon. Nada suaranya masih saja terdengar seperti dipaksakan.

"Ji- Jin ... Kau mungkin ... Tidak akan per ... caya. Ta ... pi pihak yang menyerang kami ... Itu berhasil ... Membebaskan semua Tahanan ... Terma ... suk Poa ... cher ..."

Jin menggaruk dagunya sendiri sambil mengangguk-angguk. Kalau begitu info yang diberitahukan oleh Poli tentang kaburnya Poacher dari Tahanan itu benar adanya. Tapi Bucky belum mengkonfirmasi siapa pihak yang menyerang Sektor Kemiliteran itu, jadi Jin pun belum sepenuhnya yakin.

"Baiklah, Bucky. Aku minta maaf karena terlambat mengetahui berita tentang penyerangan itu." katanya dengan mulut bergetar,"Tapi jangan khawatir. Aku dan Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown akan segera datang ke Sektor Kemiliteran Dini hari nanti, karena saat ini Poli dan Teman-temannya sedang mengejar Poacher. Bertahanlah semampumu, Oke?"

"Egh ... Baik ... lah, Jin ... Akan kuusahakan un ... tuk menunggu ... kalian disi- Urhh ..."

BRUK!

Terdengar suara dentuman keras dari seberang, seakan ada sesuatu yang jatuh terjerembab di atas lantai. Sadar kalau sesuatu yang jatuh itu adalah Bucky, Jin buru-buru menghubungi Mobil berwarna kuning lemon itu dengan nada panik.

"Bucky? Kau masih disitu? Jawab aku! Bucky?! BUCKY!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Jin menelan ludah sekali lagi. Bucky pasti sudah keburu tidak sadarkan diri. Mana lagi Jin tidak tahu kondisi Mark dan Carry. Wanita muda berambut pirang itu berharap banyak kalau keadaan rekan-rekan mereka dari Mount. R di Sektor Kemiliteran itu tidak mengalami masalah yang terlalu serius.

"Semoga tidak ada lagi hal buruk yang terjadi." ucap Jin penuh harap sembari memejamkan kedua matanya.

Di lain pihak, Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Hutan Lindung Owl untuk menangkap Poacher. Setibanya disana, Poli menoleh ke arah Helly yang terbang tak jauh darinya.

"Helly, tolong terbanglah lebih tinggi lagi dan periksa keadaan di seluruh bagian Hutan yang bisa terjangkau oleh penglihatanmu. Kalau kau melihat Poacher, segera beritahu kami."

"Mengerti." jawab Helly mantap lalu menerbangkan tubuhnya hingga lebih tinggi dari kanopi hutan. Dipandanginya daerah sekeliling dengan Handy Cam detektor Suhu miliknya dikarenakan sulitnya melihat apapun di tengah malam yang gelap seperti itu ditambah awan-awan tebal yang menutupi bulan purnama yang sinar remang-remangnya bisa saja menerangi seantero Hutan. Satu menit kemudian, Handy Cam detektor suhu milik Helly menangkap sesuatu asing yang bergerak tak jauh dari tempat Poli dan kedua teman roda empatnya berada. Sadar kalau sesuatu yang bergerak itu adalah Poacher, Helly segera mengubungi teman-temannya yang sedang berjaga-jaga dibawah dan berbisik keras di Earphone-nya.

"Teman-teman, aku berhasil menemukan Poacher. Dia ada di dalam Hutan, tapi tidak terlalu masuk ke Bagian tengah."

"Bagus, Helly. Sekarang beritahu kami dimana posisi spesifiknya." balas Poli senang.

"Baik. Akan kuberitahu dimana posisinya sekarang." Helly memicingkan matanya guna melacak posisi Poacher,"Sekarang dia berbelok ke arah jam sembilan, tepatnya tiga meter dari arah depan tempat kalian berada. Bersiap-siaplah untuk menjebaknya disitu."

"Oke." balas ketiga teman roda empatnya bersamaan. Mereka lalu mengubah diri mereka menjadi robot dua kaki dan dua tangan. Setelah itu, Poli memandang Roy dan Amber bergantian.

"Baiklah, Teman-teman. Jadi begini rencananya," ujarnya setengah berbisik,"Sementara Helly terbang memantau aktifitas Poacher dari atas, kita akan bersembunyi di semak belukar dan pepohonan di sekeliling tempat ini. Roy, kau tunggu Poacher di balik pohon besar di sudut kiri di sebelah utara sana. Amber, kau tunggu dia di balik semak belukar di sudut kanan itu. Aku akan menunggu di balik batu besar ini. Setelah kuberi kalian tanda dan aba-aba, segera lemparkan kait tambang baja kalian ke arah roda-rodanya. Roy akan mengurus kedua roda belakangnya dan Amber akan mengurus roda depan di sisi kanannya. Lilit mereka semampu kalian. Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama pada roda depan di sisi kirinya."

"Tapi Poli, Bukankah cara itu kurang efektif?" tanya Roy sangsi."Kau pernah bilang kalau Poacher bisa mengalirkan listrik ke roda-rodanya. Kalau kita mengikat roda-roda Poacher dengan kait tambang baja, kita bisa kesetrum!"

"Aku setuju. Dampak setruman itu pasti akan sangat berbahaya untuk kita." ujar Amber khawatir."Lagipula Poacher membawa banyak alat aneh di tubuhnya, jadi kita pun harus waspada. Bagaimana kalau kita pakai tali tambang biasa saja? Tali tambang biasa memang tidak sekuat tambang baja, tapi mereka bersifat Isolator alias kebal listrik. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara paling aman untuk menangkap Poacher, walaupun mungkin kita harus memakai tenaga lebih banyak lagi untuk menarik roda-rodanya supaya dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri."

Poli merenung sejenak,"Betul juga. Aku hampir lupa kalau Poacher bisa mengalirkan listrik tegangan tinggi ke roda-rodanya." tukasnya serius, mengiyakan kekhawatiran kedua teman roda empatnya."Kurasa idemu itu ada benarnya juga, Amber. Untung saja Jin sudah memasukkan tali tambang biasa ke pergelangan tangan kita sebagai cadangan jauh-jauh hari, jadi kita bisa menangkap Poacher dengan itu jika seandainya dia melakukan trik setrumannya lagi. Baiklah kalau begitu. Mari kita bersiap-siap di posisi, Teman-teman."

"Baik!"

Ketiganya pun berpencar ke tempat yang diintruksikan Poli tadi. Tahu-tahu Helly menghubungi Teman-temannya tepat setelah mereka tiba di tempat persembunyian masing-masing.

"Bersiap-siagalah, Teman-teman. Poacher sekarang tepat berada di hadapan kalian!"

"Dimengerti, Helly." balas ketiga temannya setengah berbisik. Tepat saat itulah Poacher muncul dari balik Pepohonan. Anehnya, dia langsung melambatkan laju keempat rodanya seolah-olah sadar kalau ia merasa diawasi.

"Hmm ... Aneh sekali. Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti ada yang memperhatikanku." gumam Poacher was-was sembari melihat sekeliling."Apa jangan-jangan Poli dan Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown sedang memburuku disini? Huh! Itu tidak penting. Yang jelas aku harus segera pergi ke sarang Rusa itu, Membawanya pergi dari sini dan-"

"Tetaplah di tempatmu, Poacher!"

"Ekh?!"

Poacher terkejut sekali mendengar seruan Poli barusan. Tahu-tahu dilihatnya Mobil Polisi itu muncul dari balik batu besar tak jauh dari hadapannya disusul sebuah Mobil Ambulans berwarna Pink dan Putih Krim dari balik semak-semak: Amber. Keduanya segera melemparkan kait tambang biasa mereka di sekeliling roda-roda depan Poacher. Poacher sendiri hendak menghindar. Namun dia baru sadar kalau Roda-roda belakangnya pun tidak bisa digerakkan. Dideliknya matanya ke arah spionnya guna melihat siapa gerangan yang menahan roda belakangnya. Ternyata Roy.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa pergi sekarang." desis Truk Pemadam itu sembari menarik Roda-roda sang Pemburu Gelap sekuat tenaga agar tidak berkutik."Jangan harap kau bisa lari dari kami, Sobat!"

"Menyerahlah, Poacher! Kami takkan membiarkanmu melakukan tindakan buruk terhadap Hewan-hewan langka di Hutan ini!" seru Amber tertahan sambil terus mempererat pegangannya pada tali tambangnya yang mengikat salah satu roda depan Poacher. Benar saja, tali tambang biasa yang dipakainya dan Teman-temannya untuk menahan Poacher jauh dari kata kuat sehingga mereka terpaksa mengerahkan lebih banyak tenaga guna menahan Mobil jingga kemerahan itu di tempatnya berada.

Poacher menggerutukkan gigi."Tch- Sudah kuduga hal konyol ini akan terjadi padaku." dengusnya."Dan kalian menjebakku dengan cara yang sama menggunakan tali tambang murahan semacam ini? Heh! Tampaknya kalian belum sepenuhnya belajar dari pengalaman pahit saat menghadapiku dahulu. Rasakan ini!"

Sekonyong-konyong keempat rodanya berubah ke mode api, membuat Poli, Roy dan Amber terhenyak. Helly yang mengawasi keadaan dari atas pun melihat kejadian itu dengan tatapan horor. Dalam hitungan detik, Tali-tali tambang biasa yang digunakan ketiga temannya untuk mengikat roda-roda Poacher itu terbakar habis dan menyebabkan mereka jatuh terjungkal ke belakang. Poacher tertawa renyah melihat itu dan segera ambil ancang-ancang sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Sungguh kasihan. Padahal sudah kubilang kalian pasti tidak sepenuhnya mengambil pelajaran dari pertemuan kita tempo hari. Tapi kalian masih saja kalian keras kepala. Baiklah, mungkin kalian perlu sedikit api untuk menghangatkan diri disini. Sampai jumpa, Serangga-serangga pengganggu! Hahahahahaaa!!!"

Lantas ia melesat keluar Hutan, meninggalkan jejak api terbakar di sepanjang bekas jalur rodanya. Buruknya lagi, Api itu terkena hembusan angin malam dan mengenai pohon-pohon di sekitar Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown sehingga menimbulkan Kebakaran disitu. Dengan cepat api menyebar. Poli mendecih dan berangsur-angsur bangun diikuti Roy dan Amber. Helly segera terbang turun begitu mereka sudah berdiri.

"Teman-teman! Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas."Sepertinya kita kehilangan Poacher. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Ugh ... Maaf, Helly. Kami tidak tahu kalau Poacher bisa mengeluarkan Api dari roda-rodanya juga." ucap Amber seraya meringis kecil."Padahal aku sudah mengira dia akan menggunakan Trik Roda Listriknya lagi. Tidak kusangka dia bisa mengelabui kita dengan trik baru seperti ini." Ia menoleh ke arah rekan Mobil Polisi-nya."Jadi bagaimana menurutmu, Poli? Apa kita susul dia sekarang?"

Poli menelan ludah,"Lupakan Poacher untuk sementara waktu, Teman-teman. Kita punya masalah yang lebih penting disini."katanya sembari melihat pepohonan Hutan Owl yang mulai terbakar hebat lalu mendelik ke sahabat truk pemadamnya."Roy?"

"Aku mengerti." balas Roy sembari menyiapkan selang besarnya dan mengaktifkannya ke mode air. Disemburkannya air dari selangnya itu ke arah Api yang membakar Pepohonan di sekitar mereka, membuatnya berangsur-angsur padam. Poli, Amber dan Helly yang melihat itu lalu mengangguk satu sama lain. Mereka segera membantu Teman Mobil Pemadam mereka itu untuk memadamkan Api. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Api berhasil dipadamkan.

"Fyuh- Kerja bagus, Teman-teman."tukas Poli senang." Sekarang Hutan Owl sudah aman dari Kebakaran."

"Sayangnya kita gagal menangkap Poacher." tanggap Helly lesu."Aku takut dia akan kembali kesini dan menangkap Hewan-hewan langka di Hutan ini lagi."

"Helly, jangan sedih. Lagipula kita memang harus mengutamakan Api yang keluar dari Roda Poacher dan nyaris membakar habis Hutan Owl tadi." hibur Roy."Seandainya saja kita tadi memilih untuk mengejar Poacher, Hutan dan Hewan-hewan yang hidup di dalamnya ini pasti sudah mati terbakar."

"Betul apa yang dikatakan Roy. Poacher mungkin bisa lolos, tapi Hutan ini tidak akan bisa lolos dari kebakaran."ungkap Amber setuju."Tidak perlu diambil hati, Oke?"

"Humm ... baiklah, Amber." Helly mendesah panjang. Poli yang melihat kegalauan teman Helikopter-nya itu jadi tertawa kecil lalu menatap mereka semua.

"Baiklah, Teman-teman. Karena Api di Hutan sudah padam, mari kita lanjutkan tujuan awal kita disini." katanya optimis."Ayo, Kita kejar Poacher!"

Keempat Kendaraan Tim Penyelamat itu pun kembali melanjutkan misi awal mereka untuk menangkap Poacher. Helly terbang lebih tinggi guna melebarkan jarak pandangnya agar lebih mudah melacak keberadaan sang Pemburu Gelap. Anehnya, dia tidak melihat siapapun di bawah selain ketiga teman roda empatnya. Padahal awan yang menghalangi sinar Bulan sudah tidak ada, jadi seharusnya Poacher bisa ditemukan dengan mudah.

"Helly, apa kau melihat sesuatu?"suara Poli terdengar dari Earphone-nya. Helly mendesah lesu dan segera menjawab,

"Aku tidak melihat apapun selain kalian dan Perbukitan, Teman-teman."balasnya pesimis."Mungkin Poacher sudah pergi jauh. Kita gagal."

"Helly, jangan pesimis begitu."tanggap Poli berusaha meyakinkan temannya."Aku yakin kita bisa menemukannya disini dan-"

"Kalian Mencariku?"

"He- eh?"

Begitu mendengar suara berat yang familiar itu, Poli dan Roy serta Amber segera mengerem diri mereka masing-masing. Mereka kaget sekali begitu melihat Mobil yang mereka cari berada tak jauh dari hadapannya mereka seakan-akan dia memang sengaja menunggu Poli dan Teman-temannya disitu. Poacher menggumam remeh ke arah mereka. Helly yang melihat ketiga temannya dihadang lantas menurunkan tubuhnya dan ikut berhadap-hadapan dengan Mobil pengangkut Tentara itu.

"Disini kau rupanya, Poacher!"tukas Helly berang."Sudah cukup kau membuat kami susah dengan perbuatanmu itu! Kau sudah menakuti Hewan-hewan langka dan hampir saja membakar habis seluruh Hutan! Selanjutnya apa, Heh? Menyerahkan dirimu untuk ditangkap?"

Poacher tertawa hambar."Cih! Kalian pikir semudah itukah aku akan menyerahkan diriku pada kalian?"tantangnya dengan nada penuh ejekan."Maaf, Tuan dan Nona. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan kalian itu. Dan Oh, ya. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalian bahwa Teman-teman kalian dari Tim Penyelamat Mount. R di Sektor Kemiliteran sudah 'kuurus' dengan baik sekali."

"APA?!" pekik Roy, Amber dan Helly bersamaan karena kaget mendengar info itu. Hanya Poli yang tampaknya mematung. Dia menggeretukkan giginya karena marah dan segera membentak.

"Cukup, Poacher! Kau sudah keterlaluan!"geram Poli."Sudah kuduga kau pasti melakukan hal yang buruk terhadap Mark, Bucky dan Carry. Dan aku juga tahu kalau kau dibantu oleh pihak luar untuk membereskan mereka. Aku percaya kalau Golden Steel-lah yang membantumu bebas dari Tahanan Kemiliteran seperti hal-nya yang kau katakan saat kita bertemu di Markas tadi. Jadi menyerahlah sekarang juga!"

"Heh! Siapa bilang aku dibantu Golden Steel? Aku keluar dari Tahanan dengan bantuan dari rekan-rekan sesama Pemburu Ilegalku, Bukan oleh sebuah Instansi bernama aneh yang kau sebutkan itu, Poli."balas Poacher segera, membuat Poli dan teman-temannya melongo hebat.

"Apa?! Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau Golden Steel-lah yang membantumu keluar dari Tahanan."balas Poli bingung."Poacher, jangan harap kau bisa mengelabui kami dengan info palsumu itu!"

"Poli, apa kau yakin kalau Golden Steel yang membantu Poacher keluar dari Tahanan?"tanya Amber ragu."Poacher bahkan mengaku kalau bukan Perusahaan itu yang membebaskannya, melainkan teman-teman sesama Pemburu Gelapnya."

"Aku setuju. Lagipula tidaklah logis kalau sebuah Perusahaan Abad ke-20 yang sudah tidak aktif semacam Golden Steel masih beroperasi sampai sekarang."ungkap Roy."Kau tidak salah dengar, kan?"

Poli terhenyak mendengar itu."Itu tidak benar, Teman-teman! Aku yakin Poacher mengatakan bahwa Golden Steel-lah yang membantunya bebas, bukan yang lain! Dia sendiri yang bilang begitu padaku saat bertemu di Markas tadi."desisnya bingung."Aku takut Poacher tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada kalian. Kenapa kalian lebih percaya kalau dia dibantu oleh rekan sesama Pemburu Ilegalnya ketimbang dibantu oleh Golden Steel?"

"Jangan mengada-ngada, Poli. Campur tangan Golden Steel dalam pelarian Poacher dari Tahanan seperti yang kau katakan itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal!"desis Helly kesal. Dia mulai tidak percaya pada ketua Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown itu."Tidak kusangka kau membohongi kami dengan omong kosongmu tentang Golden Steel itu. Mengapa kau tega melakukan ini pada kami?!"

"A- Apa? Tidak, Helly! Sudah kubilang aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya padamu. Poacher memberitahu hal yang sama sekali berbeda pada kalian, dan aku pasti itu."ujar Poli membela diri."Aku tidak bermaksud membohongi kalian, sungguh!"

"Hei, Hei- Tampaknya kalian sudah larut ke masalah pribadi kalian disini."kata Poacher tiba-tiba."Akan kupertegas lagi kalau aku dibantu oleh rekan-rekan Pemburu Ilegalku untuk keluar dari Tahanan di Sektor Kemiliteran. Dan sebaiknya kau jangan membohongi teman-temanmu, Poli. Itu bukan sesuatu yang baik untuk dilakukan oleh Ketua Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown seperti dirimu. Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku permisi dulu~"

"Poacher!"

Poli segera ambil ancang-ancang begitu Poacher melarikan diri dari tempat itu. Namun ia langsung tertegun dan tidak jadi mengejar sang Pemburu Gelap begitu melihat ketiga rekan Tim Penyelamatnya tidak ikut ambil ancang-ancang dan malah memandang dirinya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Semuanya, Ayo. Kita harus menangkap Poacher sekarang juga!"tukas Poli mengomando teman-temannya."Kita tidak bisa terus berada disini. Hewan-hewan langka di Hutan pasti dalam masalah besar kalau Poacher masih dibiarkan berkeliaran dan- Huh? Tunggu dulu. Kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu?"

Amber mendesah pilu."Maaf, Poli. Tapi kami tidak suka dengan sikap keras kepalamu ini."akunya."Kurasa Helly benar. Kau sudah membohongi kami dengan keberadaan Golden Steel itu."

"Humph! Biarkan saja dia, Amber. Kau tidak perlu berteman dengan pembual seperti Poli."dengus Helly."Kau memang pencari sensasi terhebat disini, Poli. Sampai-sampai perusahaan kuno seperti Golden Steel kau jadikan sebagai bumbu dalam bualanmu yang tidak berfaedah itu."

Poli tersentak mendengar kalimat pedas yang keluar dari mulut teman Helikopternya itu. Sadar kalau Teman-temannya mulai termakan adu domba milik Poacher, Poli mulai memelas.

"Teman-teman, sekali lagi aku beritahu kalian bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh mendengar Poacher mengatakan Golden Steel yang membantunya keluar dari Tahanan. Aku mohon, kalian harus percaya padaku."

Roy memandang sang Mobil Polisi dengan tatapan bersalah."Poli, selama ini aku mengira kau tidak akan pernah berbohong, tapi dalam kenyataannya kau malah melakukan hal tercela seperti itu."tukasnya kikuk sembari mulai menjauh dari Poli."Tidak kusangka sahabatku adalah Mobil yang suka berbohong. Kau sudah membuat pamor Tim Penyelamat jatuh. Tidakkah kau malu?"

Poli meringis sedih,"Tidak! Tunggu dulu. Aku mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya, Roy. Kumohon- Kau harus percaya padaku."ujarnya dengan nada sendu." Apa wajahku ini tampak seperti wajah Pembohong?"

"Jangan bicara padaku, Poli."

"Tapi Roy-"

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN BICARA PADAKU!"

Bentakan Roy itu langsung membuat Poli terdiam. Amber dan Helly bahkan ikut tersengih melihat kejadian itu. Jarang sekali mereka melihat Sang Mobil Pemadam marah seperti ini, terutama terhadap sahabat dekatnya: Poli. Kalau saja Poli menghentikan omong kosongnya tentang Golden Steel, maka Roy pasti tidak akan marah seperti itu.

Keempat Kendaraan Tim Penyelamat itupun membisu, sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing. Poli terlihat murung sekali. Dia sedih karena memikirkan pengalihan fakta yang dilakukan Poacher terhadap Teman-temannya. Roy membuang muka, masih geram dengan sikap Poli yang keras kepala. Amber sudah tidak marah lagi, tapi dia masih belum percaya sepenuhnya pada keberadaan Golden Steel. Helly menatap Poli dengan sorot mata sinis karena kesal dengan 'Kebohongan' yang berulang kali dilontarkan oleh Teman Mobil Polisinya itu. Sekonyong-konyong earphone transmisi mereka menyala, menandakan panggilan Jin telah masuk.

"Teman-teman, bagaimana dengan misi kalian mengejar Poacher? Apa kalian sudah berhasil menangkapnya?"

Poli mendesah panjang,"Maafkan kami, Jin. Kami belum berhasil menangkapnya."ujarnya gugup begitu melihat tatapan kesal dari ketiga temannya,"Tapi tenang saja. Kami tidak akan kembali ke Markas sebelum Poacher berhasil kami tangkap."

"Tunggu, Poli. Jangan kejar dia." balas Jin cepat-cepat,"Untuk kasus Poacher sebaiknya kita tunda dulu. Ada hal yang lebih urgen dari itu. Kembalilah ke Markas sekarang, Teman-teman. Nanti akan kuberitahu rinciannya disana."

"Baik, Jin. Kami akan segera pulang ke Markas. Tunggu kami disana, ya."

Keempat anggota Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown itu pun bergegas pulang ke Markas, walaupun mereka agak sedih karena belum bisa menangkap Poacher. Tapi karena Jin hendak memberitahu sesuatu yang lebih darurat, mereka tidak punya pilihan selain menuruti operator sekaligus pemimpin resmi dari Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown itu.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, terlihat Poacher yang memandang kepergian Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown dari kawasan Hutan Lindung Owl. Dia mendehem sebentar lalu menggumam,

"Hmp, Langkah pertama sudah berhasil. Poli sudah mulai kehilangan kepercayaan dari Teman-temannya. Hehehe- Ternyata ini cukup mudah juga."

"Jangan senang dulu, sobat. Ini baru awal dari rencana kita semua untuk menghancurkan Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown dari dalam. Tahap dua bahkan belum terlaksana ... Tapi kau sudah bahagia duluan!"

Poacher menoleh ke arah sosok yang baru keluar dari balik Pepohonan di belakangnya itu. Mobil jingga itu mendengus dan berhadap-hadapan dengannya.

"Oh, Ayolah! Tidakkah kau mengerti kalau betapa senangnya aku melihat Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown yang sangat tidak kusukai itu mulai rapuh? Mereka tidak akan bisa terkalahkan selama mereka bersatu. Dan aku sudah lumayan puas setelah melihat Poli mulai kehilangan kepercayaan dari Teman-temannya tadi. Bukankah itu hebat?"

"Memang hebat, tapi seharusnya kau tahu ini bukan saatnya untuk merayakan keberhasilan." gerutu sosok di sebelahnya."Jadi tahanlah dirimu."

Poacher menggumam kesal,"Ya, ya- terserah kau saja, Lans." tukasnya sambil menggerutu."Kau tidak bisa diajak bahagia rupanya."

Lans mendesah saja mendengar ocehan Poacher itu. Dia adalah sebuah Mobil Corvette Stingray keluaran Abad 20, dengan tampang yang gagah dan berwibawa. Sayang sekali penampilan luarnya itu berbanding terbalik dengan sifat aslinya, sebab dia jahat dan serakah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Mari kita pergi, Poacher. Tidak ada gunanya kita berada disini setelah tahap satu selesai. Waktunya untuk menjalankan tahap dua, tapi setelah 'dia' menyetujui h itu. Lagipula kau berhutang budi pada kami, bukan?"

"Tch, terserah kau saja." Poacher balas menggerutu."Yang jelas aku bekerja sama dengan kalian hanya karena kalian sudah membantuku kabur dari Tahanan, dan karena aku ingin membalas Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown atas apa yang mereka lakukan terhadapku. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih!"

Lans tersenyum kecil,"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Kedua kendaraan itu pun masuk ke dalam Hutan, berbaur dengan kegelapan yang pekat di dalam sana.

Sementara itu, Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown sudah tiba di Markas mereka. Di halaman depan tampak Jin yang sudah menunggu mereka dengan raut muka cemas. Dia langsung berseru pada keempat kendaraan Tim Penyelamat yang masuk lewat gerbang depan.

"Teman-teman!"

"Jin!"

Mereka pun berjumpa disitu. Jin menghembuskan nafas berat, membuat Teman-temannya heran.

"Jin, tidak biasanya kau terlihat cemas seperti ini. Ada apa?" tanya Poli begitu melihat sikap janggal dari gadis itu.

Jin menatap mereka semua,"Berita buruk, Teman-teman." tukasnya gemetar."Kalian mungkin tidak akan percaya, Tapi aku baru saja mendapat info gawat dari Bucky. Dia bilang Markas Tim Penyelamat Mount R. di Sektor Kemiliteran telah diserang!"

"HA?! MARKAS MOUNT. R DI SEKTOR KEMILITERAN DISERANG?!" pekik keempat kendaraan di depannya, Seakan minta kepastian lagi."Kau pasti bercanda!"

Jin menggeleng lesu,"Aku serius, Teman-teman. Bucky bahkan tidak bisa memberitahuku siapa yang menyerang Markas mereka karena sebelum dia sempat memberitahuku tentang itu, di- dia sudah ... Pingsan."

Dia mengatakan kalimat terakhir dengan suara tercekat. Jelas sekali Jin merasa khawatir tentang berita memprihatinkan itu. Amber segera mendekatinya dan menggumam lembut,

"Sabarlah, Jin. Berharaplah agar Bucky dan Teman-teman dari Tim Penyelamat Mount R. tidak mengalami hal yang terlalu serius. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Markas mereka sekarang untuk melihat kondisi disitu?"

"Memang itu yang ingin kita lakukan sekarang." tukas Jin sembari menyeka air matanya yang nyaris meluber."Ayo, Teman-teman. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan mereka berlama-lama dengan kondisi darurat seperti itu. Mereka membutuhkan kita segera. Ayo, berangkat!"

"Baik!"

Keempat kendaraan plus Jin yang mengendarai Motor Scooter-nya itu lalu melesat ke jalan raya menuju pangkalan Tim Penyelamat Mount R di Sektor Kemiliteran yang terletak di pulau seberang. Arloji di pergelangan tangan Jin menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Sebenarnya dia dan keempat teman kendaraannya itu sudah lelah, tapi tugas tetap tugas. Mereka tidak mau ambil risiko kalau seandainya nasib Tim Penyelamat dari Sektor Kemiliteran sudah di ujung tanduk.

Perjalanan kesana paling cepat memakan waktu sepuluh menit. Sembari mengendarai Motornya di sebelah Poli, samar-samar Jin menangkap ekspresi sedih di wajah Mobil Polisi mungil itu. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Jin heran.

' _Ada_ _yang_ _tidak_ _beres_ _dengan_ _Poli',_ batinnya.' _Akan_ _kuajak_ _dia_ _berbicara_ _empat_ _mata_ _setelah_ _semua_ _ini_ _selesai_ '.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di gerbang Sektor Kemiliteran. Langsung saja mereka menganga hebat begitu melihat pemandangan yang terpampang di hadapan mereka.

Gudang-gudang senjata dan Bunker terlihat porak-poranda. Jalan-jalan aspal retak disana-sini seakan baru dihujani peluru. Beberapa tentara dan kendaraan mereka mulai dari Tank, Jeep, Mobil angkut, Pesawat angkut hingga pesawat Baling-baling terongok dan terkapar di setiap sudut. Beberapa dari mereka mengerang sementara sebagian besar sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Buru-buru Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown menghampiri dan memeriksa mereka satu persatu. Syukurlah tidak ada korban jiwa. Begitu Amber tengah merawat korban terakhir, sekonyong-konyong mereka mendengar sebuah suara yang familiar.

"Po ... li ... Teman ...-te ... man ... disini ..."

"Eh?"

Lantas Poli dan Teman-temannya menoleh ke sumber suara itu dan terkejut. Rupanya itu Carry: Pesawat angkut Rotor Tranverse yang merupakan rekan penting dari Mark dan Bucky. Carry sendiri tampak setengah mati mendekati mereka. Tubuh aluminiumnya tersayat-sayat dan Baling-baling kanannya patah. Begitu ia sudah tiba di hadapan Poli, tahu-tahu roda landasannya menekuk tak bertenaga. Detik berikutnya dia ambruk, membuat tanah di sekitarnya bergetar akibat beban tubuhnya yang begitu besar.

"Carry!"

Poli, Helly dan Jin buru-buru menghampiri Pesawat angkut berwarna biru tua itu sementara Roy masih membantu Amber merawat korban yang masih tersisa. Helly segera memotret bagian-bagian dari Carry jika seandainya itu diperlukan untuk penyidikan di kemudian hari. Poli memeriksa sayatan di tubuh Carry sementara Jin mengusap kain basah di sekujur badan Pesawat itu agar perasaannya menjadi lebih baik.

"Te- Terima kasih, semuanya, ugh ... Kalian sudah repot-repot mengurusiku." ujarnya terharu. Namun tak lama kemudian ia bergumam, "Tapi sebaiknya kalian cari Mark dan Bucky. Terakhir kulihat mereka tersudut di ruang kendali di Bunker nomor 7. Aku rasa mereka mengalami cedera yang sama sepertiku."

"Ekh, Benarkah?!" tukas Jin segera,"Baiklah kalau begitu, Carry. Kau tunggu disini. Amber, Roy dan Helly akan segera memperbaikimu. Biar kami saja yang menolong Mark dan Bucky. Ayo, Poli."

Poli mengangguk. Ia dan Jin lalu menyusuri selasar menuju Bunker nomor 7 seperti hal-nya yang dipaparkan Carry mengenai keberadaan Mark dan Bucky. Benar saja. Mereka langsung mendapati kedua Mobil yang masing-masing berwarna Jingga Jeruk dan Kuning Lemon itu disana, dengan kondisi yang memprihatinkan tentunya. Segera saja Jin dan Poli mendekati mereka. Mark tergeletak di ambang pintu bunker sementara Bucky tertelungkup di depan Mikrofon ruang kendali. Keduanya masih dalam wujud Robot dan sama-sama tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan sekuat tenaga Poli menyeret dan menyandarkan keduanya di dinding Bunker sementara Jin memeriksa tubuh mereka yang rada penyok-penyok, seakan Mark dan Bucky baru saja terlibat pertarungan dengan Robot Ahli Gulat. Dan itulah yang terpatri di pikiran Jin sekarang

"Setelah melihat kondisi tubuh mereka ini, Kurasa mereka baru saja diserang oleh tukang pukul," terangnya curiga."Apa kau punya gambaran mengenai pelakunya, Poli?"

Poli menggaruk dagu logamnya,"Melihat dari lekukan-lekukan bekas tumbukan di tubuh mereka, sepertinya mereka diserang oleh sesuatu yang terbuat dari bahan keras, mungkin lebih keras ketimbang bahan logam yang menyusun tubuh Mark dan Bucky." selidik sang Mobil Polisi,"Tapi aku pun belum bisa memastikan siapa pelaku yang membuat semua kekacauan ini."

"Apa menurutmu pihak Golden Steel yang melakukan ini?" tanya Jin tiba-tiba, membuat Poli terkejut setengah mati.

"Ta- Tapi, Jin- Bukankah itu nyaris tidak mungkin?" tanyanya bingung."Kau tahu sendiri kalau Golden Steel itu sudah bangkrut di Abad ke-20. Lagipula kalau kau percaya dengan keberadaan mereka di abad ini, bisa-bisa kau mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku: Dianggap tidak waras!"

Jin mendelik ke arahnya,"Mau tidak mau aku harus setuju dengan asumsimu itu, Poli." ucapnya tegas."Keberadaan Golden Steel di Abad ini memang sulit dipercaya. Tapi karena aku tahu kau nyaris tidak pernah berbohong, jadi untuk saat ini aku percaya padamu."

"Jin, kau ..." tukas Poli terharu. Dalam hati ia merasa lega juga karena disaat Teman-teman sesama kendaraan rekan Tim Penyelamatnya menganggapnya pembohong, Wanita Operator Tim Penyelamat BroomsTown itu masih menaruh rasa percaya padanya, walaupun kepercayaan Jin itu masih bersifat relatif.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Mark dan Bucky mulai siuman. Keduanya terlihat lemas, tapi mereka senang begitu melihat Jin dan Poli ada disitu.

"Mark, Bucky, Kalian tidak apa?" tanya Poli cemas. Dia merasa kasihan dengan kedua temannya itu.

"Poli, Jin, Syukurlah ... Ergh ... kalian datang kemari." tukas Bucky lega. Mark mengerang sedikit sebelum akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Ugh- Maaf karena baru memberitahu kalian tentang ini, Teman-teman. Tapi sekitar lima jam yang lalu Markas ini diserang secara tiba-tiba," paparnya sambil sesekali mengatupkan kedua rahangnya guna menahan rasa perih di sekujur tubuhnya."Mereka membebaskan semua tahanan disini, termasuk beberapa dari mereka yang pernah melakukan tindakan ilegal di hutan lindung kalian seperti Poacher. Kami tidak pernah melihat para penyerang itu sebelumnya. Ketika aku tengah mempertahankan Markas bersama Bucky dan Carry serta rekan-rekan Markas yang lain, kuperhatikan kelompok penyerang itu satu persatu. Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah Kendaraan keluaran Abad ke-20, baik kendaraan Komersial maupun kendaraan Militer. Aku tidak tahu mengapa kendaraan-kendaraan klasik itu menyerang Markas kami. Yang jelas-"

Dia terdiam. Bukan karena rasa sakit melainkan telah menyadari bahwa dia dan Rekan-rekannya gagal mempertahankan harga diri mereka sebagai Aset Perlindungan Negara.

Melihat sikap Mark itu, Jin memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakan hal rumit terhadapnya dulu. Kondisinya masih kritis, jadi cara terbaik untuk mendapat informasi darinya dan Bucky adalah merawat mereka terlebih dahulu hingga sembuh. Segera ia merogoh pesawat teleponnya dan menghubungi ketiga temannya yang tengah merawat para korban diluar bunker.

"Amber, Roy, Helly ... Bagaimana dengan kondisi kendaraan-kendaraan diatas?"

"Kondisi mereka sudah lebih baik, Jin." balas Amber dari seberang."Apa kau dan Poli butuh bantuan disitu?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku dan Poli sudah menemukan Mark dan Bucky. Mereka sudah siuman, tapi tubuh mereka tengah kritis. Bisakah kalian datang kesini untuk merawat mereka?"

"Dimengerti, Jin." ujar Roy seraya mengangguk lalu memutuskan sinyal komunikasinya lalu menoleh ke Teman-temannya."Amber, Helly- Ayo kita tolong Mark dan Bucky."

"Baik!"

Sembari menunggu Roy, Amber dan Helly turun ke Bunker nomor 7 untuk merawat Mark dan Tim, Jin meneliti bagian-bagian tubuh Mark dan Bucky yang penyok sambil memberikan perawatan seadanya sementara Poli memeriksa keadaan Bunker nomor 7 itu. Sembari terus memeriksa, ia terus merenungi keterangan yang diberikan oleh Mark tentang pelaku-pelaku penyerangan terhadap Markas tersebut.

' _Menurut_ _pemaparan_ _dari Mark, Para_ _penyerang_ _itu_ _adalah_ _Kendaraan-kendaraan_ _keluaran_ _Abad ke-20'_ batinnya curiga. _'Entah_ _mengapa_ _aku_ _masih_ _saja yakin_ _kalau_ _Golden_ _Steel_ _yang_ _melakukan_ _semua_ _ini_ _,_ _mengingat_ _keberadaan_ _Perusahaan_ _itu_ _sama_ _dengan_ _rilis-nya_ _Kendaraan-kendaraan_ _Penyerang_ _itu_ _._ Aku _perlu_ _bukti_ _lebih_ _untuk_ _meyakinkan_ _Roy_ _,_ _Amber_ _dan_ _Helly_ _tentang_ _keberadaan_ _Golden_ _Steel_ _di_ _Abad_ _ini_ _._ _Aku_ _tidak_ _mau_ _dicap_ _sebagai_ _Mobil_ _Pembohon_ g _,_ _terutama_ _oleh_ _Teman-temanku_ _sendiri_ _._ _Tapi_ _bagaimana_ _caranya_ _?'_

_**(Bersambung)** _


End file.
